Generally, with advancement in technology, there has been a gradual increase in terms of development of new services. For example, such services may include launch or development of a new product, research work and so forth. Furthermore, guidance is required for the development of product and successful launch of any product or service. Moreover, such guidance may be provided by entities that may hold an experience and influence over such developments and launches. Furthermore, primary entities in a certain field may include top influential leaders, companies and so forth of such field. Moreover, the primary entities may relate to a specific field of interest based on the industry requirements. For example, a pharmaceutical company requires different health care professionals at different stages of drug life cycle for different drugs. Similarly, a telecom firm may require different types of professionals at various stages in the life of any product for marketing.
Conventionally, the primary entities may be identified using surveys, literature searches, nominations and so forth. Furthermore, the data for such analysis may be acquired from publically available data sources such as social networking sites, blogs, news, institutes, profiles, literature database and so forth. Moreover, the data for such analysis is required to be maintained manually. Furthermore, the data may be arranged as an entity record. Furthermore, the entity records may include entity names and entity attributes (such as, information) associated with the entity names. Moreover, the entity attributes may be associated with each other in a way to provide additional information related to the specific field of interest. However, the entity records may not be updated regularly. Therefore, it may be difficult to identify changes in associations between the entities based on the available information in the entity records.
Generally, the launch of the new service or product in the market is time-critical. Furthermore, the marketing budgets are usually limited. Therefore, manually maintained entity records may become a disadvantage for the identification of the primary entity. Furthermore, such analysis can be biased or based on limited selection of entity records from the available data. Moreover, a software may be developed for such analysis. Furthermore, such software may consider a broad set of criteria for the identification of the primary entities while neglecting the complex associations of different entity records. Therefore, the method of identifying primary entities related to the specific field of interest is quiet difficult in the existing scenario.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with the method of identifying the field specific primary entities.